1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to tools and more particularly to a clamping tool with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamping tools such as clamps, vises, etc. are well known. There is a type of clamp clip commercially available. However, a number of drawbacks have been found such type of tool. For example, there are a great number of components. The assembly is cumbersome and this in turn adversely affects mass production of such items. They are not robust and not reliable. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.